


Just For Now

by squishylee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is clueless, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Cheating, Child Abuse, Cute, Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Legal Drama, Legal Jargon, M/M, Murdoc is fucked, Physical Abuse, Private School, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Young Love, noodle is adorable, rachel is in for a ride, sebastiAN SHOULD BE IN JAIL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishylee/pseuds/squishylee
Summary: When Murdoc and his half sister Noodle are finally out of the hell house that their father created and into the foster care system, they don’t really know where they’re going. Lucky thing is, 2d’s mother, Rachel, is becoming a foster parent again in the wake of her husband leaving for three years for  “business.”With all of them in the house, what the hell could happen? Also, why the hell is Noodle’s mom wanting custody now after 4 years?





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t like he was six years old. Murdoc Niccals has everything under control, from himself to his little sister. Everything. Under. Control. 

That’s of course, what he kept telling himself as the room was spinning. 

He didn’t know what time of the night it was, he was sure Noodle was still asleep. He hoped she was, if their father kept yelling like this she’s going to wake up. That’s what Murdoc was focusing on. God he could use a drink. Would that be wise after being caught like this? Probably not. The room was still spinning, and pieces of empty bottle glasses kept shattering next to him. He assumed his father was trying to aim for his head, but kept missing in his drunken state. He felt like crying, but everything hurt. God, he really hoped Noodle was still asleep. 

“Fuck face! I’m calling you!” Murdoc’s dad, Sebastian exclaimed. He was stumbling, and Murdoc willed himself to try and get up, or at least sit up. His elbows scraped on the broken glass, leaving a smear of blood, and he cursed, silently. “You hear me, don’t you?” Sebastian asked again, voice softer but Murdoc didn’t trust it. He never did. 

“Yes, I hear you.” He replied, and willed his head to look at his father. There was three of him, all twisting in and out in his vision. He felt like vomiting.

“Good.” Sebastian snickered and smiled maliciously. “Teach you to go through my liquor again, bitch.” He almost tripped while he landed a hard kick in Murdoc’s stomach. 

He couldn’t breathe, the pain flew out from this abdomen to his throat, and the kick was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Don’t scream, you’ll wake up Noodle, he kept telling himself. Sebastian landed another kick in Murdoc’s stomach and that one caused him to cry out. He silenced it as quickly as it came, and he was reminded of a dog. That made him want to laugh, how pathetic. He shouldn’t have been caught with the liquor, he knows that. But he needed a drink more than ever, and Noodle was asleep. He didn’t know his dad was going to come home early. Was that really his fault? 

The third kick was the giant ‘yes’ he was expecting. He coughed, and a bit of blood pooled near his cheek. The floor was covered in glass, he reminded himself and duly noted that maybe laying his head down wouldn’t be the best idea. 

“Say it!” Sebastian spat. “Say you won’t do it again!” His long, black, greasy hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, and with every scream Murdoc felt his head concave. 

“I-I won’t d-do it,” Murdoc tried, his mouth was filling with blood it felt, and it was hard to breathe. 

“Finish. Your. Words.” Sebastian commanded and kicked once more. 

“I won’t do it again,” he rushed out and gasped. One of his hands went to shield his stomach, the immense pain going through his entire body like a migraine implanted itself on every nerve. It was a mistake, letting his guard down like that. It was a mistake. Murdoc watched, tears streaming down his face as Sebastian bent down to grab Murdoc by the fistfuls of his hair. 

There was a thud. 

Noodle. 

Sebastian stopped, mid grab and cursed. “What is that brat doing!” he yelled, eyes wild and then zeroed in on Murdoc once more. “I thought you put her to sleep.” 

“I thought so too,” Murdoc willed himself to say, and Sebastian raised his hand to smack him and then steadied himself. Noodle did end up waking up with all the noise. That’s going to be fun to fix. 

“Well, go up and check on her!” Sebastian said and slumped down onto the floor, the bottle in his hands sloshing whiskey from the rim. The bottle Murdoc was caught drinking out of. 

Murdoc nodded and steadied himself to get up, slumping while doing so. His legs were weak. This was not the time, Noodle. Please, just be asleep. 

•

“911, what’s your emergency?” the phone operated cooed, and Noodle was dumbstruck that someone would answer. It always felt like a joke to her, but this felt like magic. 

She heard the muffled yells from downstairs and willed herself to speak. “Oh, yes, m-my brother is getting hit by my father.” 

“He’s what?” 

She forgot her accent was heavy. She’s only eight, but she knew from her brother that she had to speak clearer. Better. “My older brother,” she said slowly, and walked towards her bedroom door when she heard someone cry out. Murdoc was crying, and with that being repeated in her mind she finished her sentence with much more force. “Is getting hit by my father. He’s crying. He’s drunk,” she kept saying, and with the rush of words she heard her father yell more and more. “Glasses keep breaking, it’s so loud.”

“Where are you?” the operator asked. 

Noodle breathed in. “Home.” And then realized that all the times Murdoc forced her to learn their address every time they moved, this was why. “17823 Bakerland Drive,” she said, heart beating fast. The home phone she was calling from was old, and connected by a twirling wire. She wanted to go to the stairs and check on Murdoc, she had to check on her older brother. 

“What is your name?” The operator asked. 

“Noodle Niccals,” Noodle muttered, hopefully keeping as quiet as she could. The operator was silent, as everyone is when she introduced herself. She fails to tell anyone that her father named her on a very drunk and upsetting night while eating a bowl of ramen in. The questions are enough to ignore. 

“Okay, er, Noodle. How old are you?” 

“Eight,” She responded, and her bare feet on the rough wood floor beneath her made her feel cold. “But please hurry! My dad is really mad and he thinks I’m asleep.” 

“Okay, help is on the way. Don’t hang up,” the operator assured her and though the woman couldn’t see her, Noodle nodded anyways. All the way from downstairs, she could hear her father yell at Murdoc to say a couple of words. She felt her heart sinking and wanting to jump at the same time. This has happened a lot, but it’s usually when she’s asleep. Asleep and out of earshot. She knows because she’d woken up to her older brother with black eyes and he has the worst broken nose she’s ever seen. 

She just wanted to protect him. 

This, in hindsight wasn’t the most thought out way of doing so. But she was awake, and she was able to see what has been happening to her brother. This way she can get help, without anyone seeing and without Murdoc reprimanding her. They needed the help, especially against her father. 

The phone in her hands seemed to slip out of it, and eyes widened with the new slam of glass breaking against the living room floor. The phone slammed onto the ground, and in her haste to grab it before it did, Noodle tripped too. The thud loud and clear, rang through the house. It was suddenly silent.

She knew she was discovered. 

“Miss? Are you okay?” the operator asked. “Stay on the phone.” 

“I can try to, please come soon,” she said, and suddenly she felt the fear run through her body. 

“We will. Keep calm, Noodle.”

Noodle nodded again, and suddenly the noise started up again. She just had to hold on. Soon, the operator had told her. Very soon. Please let it be very very soon. 

•

“I’m just saying, Stu, I think I want to become a foster parent again,” Rachel Pot offered, the chopsticks between her fingers with noodles that kept slipping. 

Stu smiled, and stuck a couple of noodles in his mouth and swallowed. “That’d be fun. The house is rather lonely these days.” 

Rachel, his mom nodded eagerly. “Of course! I was a foster parent when you were a young kid, and I miss having a bustling life. Especially since your father is going to be gone soon.”

“I didn’t hear about that,” 2d replied. His father is always away, off on business trips and meetings. Gone for a week, at home for a day. The routine is usual, but the past couple of weeks he’s been at home more. Something 2d liked to note with pride, but his father leaving again felt like a kick in the stomach. 

“Sorry!” Rachel said, suddenly looking more shocked than she should have. “He was going to tell you, but I guess I wanted to ask your permission about the foster parent thing first.” 

“Well, of course mum,” he agreed. “You fostering sounds fun, I promise it’s okay with me.” He got another spoonful of noodles and stuck them in his mouth. The small Chinese restaurant was where they took home on Friday nights like this one, and usually his father joins him. There’s a lot of things his father should have been here for. “How long is he doing to be gone this time?” Stu asked, and and his mother frowned. 

“He told me three years last night. In Italy, to start up the business over there and make sure his new business partners are up to date and kept alive,” she replied and Stuart felt his mouth drop. “No no! Baby, it won’t even be that long I promise!” 

“Mum, that’s three whole years! And he’s not even taking us with him!” Stu exclaimed, his knees bouncing on the chair in anger. Of course, he would leave for 3 years. He leaves for everything!

“Stu, baby, quiet down,” Rachel offered her hand and Stu took it, breathing in slowly once he realized he yelled in a restaurant full of people. Probably not the best thing to do. “He told me he wanted you to finish school first, since you’re halfway through your junior year and all.”

“That makes sense,” 2d muttered and squeezed his mother’s hand. “But still, he’ll visit right?” 

“He said he’d try too,” Rachel responded. “You can ask him the questions later, just eat the rest of your dinner baby.” 

2d nodded and took his hand back to finish eating. This was so sudden, he’s never been gone for this long. What was he going to do when it’s just him and mum? Oh, right. Foster care. That isn’t a bad idea, though he loves his mum more than anything, being in the house alone with her drives both of them nuts. This will be good. Just like when he was younger, maybe there’ll be a teenager maybe not. It’ll be nice to have someone in the house, and that’s all that matters. 

•

The second Murdoc turned up into the staircase to check on Noodle, he heard the sirens. The loud, blaring police sirens. He coughed once more, and blood dribbled onto his chin. And then there was Noodle at the top of the staircase, a phone in her hand and a scared look on her face. 

“Brother,” she said solemnly and Murdoc realized what she had done. 

“Fuck! Noodle!” he couldn’t help himself from screaming and tried his best to ran up the stairs. He heard the door open, and his father exclaimed, “What the fuck is going on?!”

Noodle just tentatively grasped her hands around Murdoc’s neck, needed a hug from his bloody self more than ever. The windows on the sides of the hallway shone with moonlight that he didn’t even realize, Murdoc could see the police cars parking at his house from there. Noodle tried to sit on his lap but his legs hurt like hell, so he just tried to hug her back. 

Then the police men walked up the stairs.

And Murdoc really wish Noodle had stayed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The officers were nice. One of them seemed almost teddy bear like, with a big mustache and an even bigger smile. Noodle enjoyed that. She was sitting next to her brother in the paramedic van, with a blanket around her shoulders. Murdoc was supposed to have one, but he seemed slumped next to her, the blanket rather laying down on the floor of the car instead of around him. There was dried blood everywhere, and everything smelled like pennies and alcohol. Surprisingly, Noodle has gotten more than accustomed to the smell. 

They were struggling to arrest their father, who was putting up more a fight than anticipated. Noodle knew this, while she didn’t see what was going on because the paramedics insisted on them being checked up, she knew because he kept screaming every once in a while. There were too many people, she concluded and in their efforts to better them, Noodle was more worried about her brother than anything. He wasn’t the get help type of person, and he insisted he always helped himself. 

But he’s been dead silent for a while now. And so was her father, who she realized had been finally forced into the back of a police car. It finally struck her that she wasn’t going to see her dad for a while. She breathed in shakily and took of one Murdoc’s dirty hands, squeezing even though he wasn’t squeezing back. Her father is still her father, what was she looking to accomplish? Is this what she wanted? 

She did want Murdoc to be safe, and he was for now. Her brain felt like mush, and then she started regretting ever picking up the phone. Complacency, Murdoc once told her. She has to be complacent in situations like this. She can’t seem to remember what the word means though, and finally another paramedic came to check on Murdoc’s breathing. Undoubtedly, she was worried he had stopped breathing for a second too. The paramedic took out some alcohol pads to clean the wounds on his arms and face, and gave a smile to Noodle, which she returned graciously. The paramedic was a very pretty woman, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She seemed too nice to be near the house, or near them in general. Noodle didn’t know what to make of it. 

She took one look around, and she saw a lot of families out on their yard. Watching them. She felt sick, the pity she could feel in waves as well. She clutched her stomach, feeling the hunger that’s been there for a while. Murdoc tried to feed her everyday, and since school has started she’s been able to get her food there, but it’s Sunday. Sundays are hard to manage food wise and she knows that. 

The paramedic stopped disinfecting for a second and Noodle felt her watching eyes on the way she held her stomach. She unclutched it and instead sat on her hands instead, looking anywhere except Murdoc. 

“Are you hungry?” The paramedic asked. Noodle shook her head no, she can’t accept food from strangers. “Are you sure?” The paramedic prodded. 

Noodle nodded again. 

The paramedic put her disinfectant and bandages down and climbed into the van, bringing out a cookie and some juice. She handed it to Noodle, who slowly accepted it. “I can tell, I get hungry too.” The paramedic said. “Your brother here is kind of messed up, huh?”

“Yea.” Noodle replied and opened up the cookie. It was soft, chocolate chip. “It’s strange seeing someone else clean his cuts.”

“This has happened before?” The paramedic asked. 

“Yea.” Noodle said, and just then Murdoc seemed to twitch back to life. He coughed, and it wasn’t blood anymore. He seemed better, now that he wasn’t in the house. 

Murdoc opened his eyes and turned, the first thing Noodle saw was him looking at her. He looked relieved and even though the paramedic still tried to disinfect him, he pulled away. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Murdoc grumbled and Noodle broke half of her cookie and gave it to him. He declined it and gave it back to her. “Noodle, I’m not hungry.” 

The paramedic grumbled. “You don’t look fine. We’re going to need to do a few scans, you seemed like you were coughing up blood.”

Murdoc shook his head. “I’m fine. So is Noodle. Please let us go back inside.” 

“I think that’s going to be a while before you get back in there.” A new voice said, and suddenly there was another woman, all smiles and authority. Noodle felt intimidated. “Hi, I’m Frieda Gonzales, I’m going to be your caseworker. It’s nice to meet you.”

Murdoc grunted and took Noodle’s hand. “I’m sure it’s nice to meet you, too, but I can assure you that it’s fine. Everything is under control, and Noodle called you because she was scared.” He then turned to Noodle and gave her that dazzling smile that usually fixes everything, for now, she wanted to trust it. “Let us go back home, eh?”

“No.” Frieda said with an equally nice smile, Noodle felt confused. “Your father was just arrested, he won’t be back home for a while.” 

Noodle let go of Murdoc’s hand, suddenly her heart breaking in two. “He’s not? Is he not coming home ever?” She decided she didn’t like Frieda that much, she was pretty but apparently she’s keeping their dad. Is that a bad thing? She asked herself. She wasn’t sure but the tears in her eyes were already falling. 

Frieda bent down onto her knees, the gravel of the street Noodle knew was cold, she just had to walk on it just a couple of minutes ago. Frieda was at eye level, and Noodle could see her red and blue reflection from the siren lights in the woman’s eyes. “Noodle? Is it?” Frieda asked, Noodle nodded. “Well, Noodle, your dad is a very bad man. A lot of people have been looking for him, so we’re going to take him away for a while. Maybe he’ll come back, we’ll have to see.”

Noodle was silent and suddenly the tears fell down even harder, gulit overwhelming her. “It’s my fault, isn’t it?” She choked out, and she heard Murdoc curse next to her. 

“Noodle.” Murdoc said and then she felt his hand on her back, or steadied her. “It’s not your fault.”

Noodle couldn’t stop crying though, and so she wrapped the blanket around her tighter, letting herself being pulled into Murdoc’s side. Choosing, instead, to cry into his dirty shirt. 

“Thank you for that.” Murdoc sneered at Frieda, a lot colder than before. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think she’d react that way.” Frieda replied. “But this a protocol, you need to get checked and so does your sister. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“Is there a way I can get out of this?” Murdoc asked.

“Do you have any other family members? Complying with the state protocol is the fastest way for things to get back to normal.”

Normal? Normal is Murdoc feeding her stale cereal with no milk. Waking up on the same dirty mattress with her older brother is normal. Only counting the times her father made her happy on one hand is normal. 

Noodle shouldn’t have picked up the phone.

“Fine, and we don’t have any other family.” Murdoc growled, and pulled her closer into him. Noodle closed her eyes tightly, the tears haven’t stopped. 

•  
“So, when are you leaving?” Stu asked his father. He was curled up in the living room, in the big reclining chair, knees up to his chin and a cup of hot tea in his hands. 

His father was in his arm chair, the bright red one that was passed down from their grandparents. It had gold trimmings, and from the three small times he’s been allowed to sit in it, it was glorious. David, his father, was smoking a cigar. Stuart hates the smell. “In about two weeks, most of my clothes have been shipped off over there. I already bought an apartment.” His father said. It was cold, and Stuart felt like his eyes were burning. That is, he couldn’t really tell. Since the accident, they’ve always been dark. 

“Oh.” He replied, rubbing his hands on the warm cup of tea. He had gotten peppermint, with honey and sugar. His favorite thing to drink, especially on a night like this. “You’re going to come to visit, right?”

Rachel was sitting on the couch between them, finalizing extra applications for the foster care. It seemed like she had already started on it, before she asked Stuart. He didn’t mind though, she’s glad she’s doing what she wants to do. Of course, his mom took this as the time she should speak up. “Of course, honey! You know he’ll be home as much as he can.” Rachel said, trying her best to ease Stuart’s worried blue head. He could tell she was trying to convince herself too, and that helped more than it should. At least they’re in the boat together. 

“Yes. What your mother said.” David agreed and slumped back into his throne more. Stu took a timid sip from his tea and Rachel went back to the applications. 

It was an uncomfortable silence. Stu felt like he should ask his father more questions, but in his absence he knows they’ve grown apart from their close family they used to have. Ever since his hotel business took off, he hasn’t been home. Can he blame him? When his father is bringing money home, and putting him into a good private school, and keeping him and his mother comfortable, he should be more than happy. And Stu is, he just laments that his father is what the cost of it all is. He chose instead to just drink the rest of his tea. 

Rachel’s mom, instead, screamed. 

Stu almost dropped his tea. “Mum! What in the hell!” 

“Oh shush, honey! I just remembered I renewed my license last year!” Rachel said with a smile. Stu just kinda felt confused. “My foster parent license, it lasts two years! So I just need to renew it again and yanno, it really fixes this mess of paperwork.” 

Stu smiled softly, and took a sip from his tea that he almost spilled. Thank god it's still in his long wiry hands. “Does this mean that we’d get the foster kids sooner?” 

Rachel nodded. “Yes! Very soon, probably a month. Around the time you leave, right baby?” 

Stu’s father grunted in a response, and though it made him feel ignored, it seemed Rachel was fine with it. 

“That’s cool.” Stu agreed and his mom just went back to the paperwork. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, and he reached his hand back to get it. It was a text from his girlfriend, Paula, one of the prettiest girls in his world, other than his mum. Well, so, he thinks. Doesn’t everyone think that of their girlfriend? He hopes so, or else they’ll be in the heck of a lot of trouble. 

The text simply read: 

‘Hey babe, busy?’

Stu smiled and texted back. ‘Not really, why?’

“Mind if I come over?’ Paula responded. 

‘Sure, you know the drill.’ He replied and smiled once more just wider. Paula has been sneaking over at night on the weekends. It’s always his favorite, being able to be with her. 

‘Okay, see you soon. Luv u!’

His ‘see you soon’ was as quick as hers, and for a second he looked at the screen and wondered if he should respond. ‘Luv u’? He sighed and typed it out, hoping Paula was okay with that and sent it. 

That’s the real kicker, he does really like Paula. But love her? He’s unsure. Should he even be questioning this right now? It was four letters, he concurred. With that he clicked his phone off and took another tentative sip of his tea. Now he waits for Paula. 

•

“This place smells like chemicals.” Murdoc growled. He was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, Noodle on his lap, with dried tears on her face. She had fallen asleep while sobbing on the ride to the DFPS. Frieda was in front of him, preparing files. 

“It tends to be like that sometimes.” She responded and gave him a smile. “You’re aware you’re going to have to give a testimony to the police, yes?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” Murdoc muttered, and clutched Noodle’s small form closer to him. His ribs hurt like hell, but they tried to clean him up as much as they could. Apparently, as he was told, broken ribs is something you Wait out. Nothing to fix except with some ice chips. He calls bullshit. Did he do anything? No. 

“I can see on your file.” Frieda said. “Hopefully it’ll be the last. Tell me about the first time then?” 

“Like now, just got scared and called the police. Nothing serious.” Murdoc replied. 

“You, called the police?” Frieda questioned. 

“Shouldn’t it say so on your dumb files?” Murdoc bit back. 

“Alright fine.” Frieda concluded. “I just wanted to hear your side. Based on your father’s record, and your recent injuries, and the condition of the home which from the outside in looks like literal shit, the most possible outcome here is foster care.” 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” He rolled his eyes, and moved to get up. The immense pain that shot through him, and the smallest whimper from Noodle stopped him. “There’s no need for foster care.” 

“Look, Murdoc.” Frieda said. “Your father was arrested. He has been dealing drugs and fucking shit up for a while now. The best way to keep you safe, as well as others, if for you to go into foster care.” 

“I don’t give a shit what my father’s done or where he’s going. I care where me and my sister are going. I’m 17 years old.” Murdoc flipped his hand and moved Noodle’s weight so it wasn’t so much pressure on him. “Can’t I sign up for like? Some early adult bullshit?” 

“With your father’s consent, yes.” Frieda replied. “But that hearing could take months, and your father is already causing a scene in his jail cell about how you guys are, ‘traitors’.” 

“Figures.” Murdoc agrees. 

“For his crimes of what he’s done, and his immediate arrest and clear neglect on you both, the automatic action to take is foster care. Of course, we took in the consideration of family or close friends, but the only friends your father has are also equally terrible people. And your family, most of them are dead?” Frieda asked.

“Obviously.” He said. 

Frieda clacked a bit more on the computer she was looking at, and paused. “Of course, there is always Noodle’s mother. Though, she seems to be missing?” 

“For the past couple of years, yes.” Murdoc grumbled. “She’s a piece of shit, left Noodle to my dad after having her for four years. She was born in Japan you know?”

“Yes, so it says.” 

“She’s been missing after she dropped Noodle off to us. Like hell I’m letting her take her back. So cross her dumbass off the list of potential fake families.” He said. His hand found a way to a couple pieces of peeled off fake leather on the chair he was sitting on. He kept peeling it, hoping something would take him back. Take him back to yesterday. Maybe even just a couple hours before. He closed his eyes hard, the pain coming in constant waves. 

“Murdoc.” Frieda said softly. The fluorescent light above them was buzzing and Murdoc finally, slowly opened his eyes. Frieda gave him a soft, pitting smile. He hated it. “You’ll be fine. I’m going to work hard to keep you and Noodle together. That’s a promise.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Murdoc replied. 

Frieda sighed. “Trust me kid, I try not too.” She went back to typing a bit more and then stopped, and gave him another, brighter smile. “The police won’t be back for a while once they’re done with your father, so by then, be ready to give your testimonies okay?” 

Murdoc nodded and looked down back to his little sister. She was breathing raggedly, and he felt overwhelmingly guilty. He knew his breathe probably still smelled like alcohol, and he has the biggest headache. He did this to them. It was never Noodle’s fault. He held her tighter and kept his eyes trained on the peeling leather of the seat. Frieda said it’ll be okay. Should he trust her? He doesn’t know yet. But those words sure sound nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update! Im trying hard to do good for you guys! I hope you enjoy!! Feedback is immensely appreciated !! :) thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I’m so sorry

“Murdoc.” Noodle whispered, one hand clutching rather tightly onto his calloused ones. “I don’t like this place.”

Murdoc looked down at her and gripped her hand back. They were standing in the foyer of their new foster family's house. Frieda was in front of them, conversing with the head of the household. A tall bird like woman with two other small children in the house who were running around. You could tell she was tired, and her eyes were sunken in. Murdoc felt different here, he wasn’t supposed to be in a clean place. This is, overwhelmingly different than anything he’s used too. 

He lowered his voice to whisper back to Noodle. “Yea, me too.” And she gave him a relieved smile. 

After the wacky testimonies last night, Frieda found a last minute foster parent to hold on to the two for a short amount of time until they’re transferred to a less time sensitive solution. This, Murdoc concurred was what they could scrape up. Why they couldn’t just throw him and his sister on the street was beyond him. It would be easier for everyone that way.

Frieda turned from the bird like woman to talk to Murdoc. She’s been nicer, insane for the most part and rather immature but nice nonetheless. “Murdoc, Noodle, this will be your new foster mom for the next 2-3 weeks. Her name is Abby Hutch.” She introduces and Murdoc leapt from Frieda’s expecting face back to this so called, Abby.

Abby smiled rather forcefully, and struck her hand out. It was bony, and it kind of made Murdoc amused. He shook it, aware his nails and his body would feel like it was taunting her. She didn’t grip back, it was limp but the shake was there. “Nice to meet you, er, Murdoc.” 

“Yea, Yea.” He muttered and toon his hand back, and Abby vigorously wiped hers on her jeans. She bent down to Noodle, who was silently biting on her nails. Not much better than her older brother, and while the habit he scolded her for, he was proud of it now. 

“And you must be Noodle.” Abby cooed and Noodle just nodded. Nothing else. “It’s nice to meet you, strange name, huh?” She said with a much brighter smile and stuck her hand out. 

Noodle just looked at it and continued biting her nails. Murdoc suppressed a chuckle, she knows her manners. But she also knew when she didn’t like a person.

“Ah! Well.” Abby laughed it off and got back on her feet. “Some foster children don’t like to be touched as I’ve grown to understand in the many years of doing so.” She told Frieda with a forced smile.

Noodle continued to bite her nails and glared at her.

“Yes! Of course.” Frieda laughed too and then nodded back to the siblings. “Their house is currently being investigated, so for the time being their clothes will be in soon. All other expenses are done and I’ll be visiting them roughly a lot to further speak to them about their father and to have them stand by for testimonies. Like I said! In about three weeks or most likely less, we’ll have transferred them.”

“Okay.” Abby agreed and stuck her hand out to Frieda who shook it. That was a real handshake, a respectful one. Murdoc felt like chuckling, and realized how little to nothing he was in the eyes of this stranger if she can’t even shake hands with them. 

“Alright.” Frieda said relieved and looked at Noodle and Murdoc. “Any problems? Call me. You know my number, and if you don’t, here.” She took out two business cards, one for each. Noodle stopped biting her nails to take it. 

“Thank you.” Murdoc drawled and Frieda just nodded. 

“I’ll be off then.” 

And just like that, Murdoc and Noodle has become human mud stains in the clean house. Abby coughed and folded her arms. 

“Alright, so my house has a schedule.” She said and went into the kitchen which was the room on the right of the foyer. “Follow me!”

Murdoc reluctantly dragged him and Noodle towards her. In the middle of the kitchen, which was much cleaner, there was a giant calendar roughly the size of Noodle. On it was different color coded messages, things checked and unchecked. He quickly took note of everything and then noticed there was barely any life in the house. Everything was organized and white. 

“I expect you to follow this for the short time you’re here, hopefully.” Abby said. “You’ll have more time to follow that later, let me introduce you to the bedroom you’ll be sharing.” 

Murdoc tsked but kept his mouth shut. This is going to be a long 2-3 weeks, he thought to himself. 

\--

“Shut up!” Paula giggled as Stu wrestled on top of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in close as he continued to blow dumb raspberries into her stomach. It was around 11 ish in the morning, Stuart concurred and when he looked up at Paula, he saw the purple bags under her eyes and knew it was a goodnight. As usual, his parents don't ever go into his room, easy enough to sneak Paula in. Even easier for her to spend the night. A code of privacy him and his parents both knew was needed. Sometimes, Stu wonders about what his dad and his secretary needed for complete privacy. But that produced guiltful thoughts he didn't even want to open. 

“I will, if you will.” Stu teased and Paula rolled her eyes.

“What time is it babe?” Paula asked and stretched her body away from him to catch her phone on the bedside table. She grabbed it and checked the time. “11:30… 11:30!! Stu!! I have a study date at 12 why didn’t you tell me!” 

Stu shrugged and gave her a toothless smile. “Forgot?”

Paula grunted and jumped out of bed. “I’ll catch you later, alright?” She smiled back and gave him a quick peck. She grabbed her jeans off of the floor and hastily put them on. “Now I have to do the walk of shame.”

Stuart snorted and waved her off. “You love this walk, don’t deny it. I’ll see you Monday?”

She rolled her eyes and unlocked the window she climbed in from. “I don’t! And, it’d be a problem if you didn’t see then. Bye! I’ll text you later.” And with that she slid out. 

2d knew her mode of escape easy, one he’s followed plenty of times in his childhood. He climbs out the window and onto the ledge, onto the tree branch that extends from the tree house, into the treehouse and a climb down. It seems far and scary, but it’s incredibly bunched together. As safe as nature can be. Usually by then, Paula leaves a dumb sticky note in the tree house for him to find later, and then she gets in her car which is parked in front of the gates. The huge fence put up, enough to hide her pick up truck, was put up for the privacy policy that his parents are always so concerned about. Sneaking in and out was never hard. You don’t even have to go through the gates because there’s a small door at the edge of the fence that’s hidden by shrubbery.

Stu chuckled to himself, suddenly filled with a strange gratitude that his family made it so easy to escape whenever he pleased. He cuddled into the soft spot of blankets that Paula left behind. This was always the hard part, the fast goodbyes. He sat there for a second, remembering the softness of her skin and then realized that Paula never mentioned a study date before then.

He humphed and let his eyes close. Probably didn’t matter then, even though she did rush out of the house. Doesn’t matter at all. Who calls study dates, study dates anymore? Is it really a date? 

He breathed out slowly and kicked his legs in the air. 

Maybe breakfast would clear his mind.

He got up and got dressed to go downstairs. There he was, yet again doubting her. He felt stupid, and a bit too melodramatic. But then he thought of his dad, and his own feelings of absence and decided it was best to leave in a locked box in his mind. 

It was silent when he stepped out his room, no one was awake yet. Perhaps his house could use some more people. He chuckled, and imagined his mother’s patience and joy trying to care for one more person because that’s what she does best. 

He hopes he can help too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOSULY I’m .. the worst at timing thank you very much to everyone who supports me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m excited about this. Tell me your thoughts! I’m so insanely ready for this, and I hope you guys are too! I have a plan (rip Peanut Dreams) but I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for reading, comments and criticsm is very appreciated!  
> Love, Lee !


End file.
